Heart Cold As Ice
by seasons weapon
Summary: When Natsu is badly injured, Gray thinks it is all his fault, and a train ride back added to the discomfort.
1. Chapter 1

The sky was dark with absolutely no stars in the sky, with the wind picking up and blowing around a small fire, the only thing that could be spotted for miles was one tent, in that small clearing in the the wind played with the fire, a red-headed girl watched the flames dance. She moved slightly so she could sit closer to the warmth, trying to be as quiet as she did not want to wake the others in the tent, for she only wanted time for herself to think in silence.

"Erza?" A voice asked in almost a whisper. The red-head turned to the tent to see a raven haired boy, looking at her with half lidded eyes.

"Yes Gray?" She asked. Gray blinked a couple of times, trying to see a little better. He got up and silently slid out of the tent, sitting next to Erza by the fire.

"Why are you up this late?" He asked, tiredness leaking out with every word.

"I couldnt sleep." She said. Gray nodded and brung his knee's up to his chest,then slowly laying his chin on his knee's.

" I feel responsible for what happened...you know..to Natsu." The raven said in almost a whisper. Erza turned to Gray with a shocked expression, a hint of anger in her eyes.

" You know it wasn't your fault! He just didn't..."  
>"He didn't see it coming... I told him to move.." Gray said as he looked back at the tent. Both Natsu and Lucy were sleeping soundly, along with Happy who slept on Lucy's chest. He sighed as he turned his attention back to Erza.<p>

" Gray he didn't see it! it's not your fault he got hur-"

" Erza it's completely my fault! I should have warned him."

" Gray..." She had absolutely no words, glimpses of the fight popped in and out of her mind. They had a mission, chase some bandits out of a town. Good pay for such an easy mission, but a wizard of high strength showed himself as the leader. As they fought the wizard, Natsu got to close to Gray's attack. Not having a good enough chance to get out of the way in time, he got stabbed through the stomach with Gray's ice sphere. The wizard had to chime in, sending a dark wave of magic their way, causing the wound of Natsu's to bleed even worse. It didn't just make the wound bleed, no it also seeped through it and into his body. After defeating the wizard they bandaged Natsu's stomach, earning a few hisses of pain from Natsu. It has been a good fifteen minutes since then, and Gray thought it was entirely his fault.

" At least he is alive"

"Yeah but look at him Erza, he is as pale as a ghost!" He spat, not intending on the amount of venom he let out in the sentence.

" I know you feel bad,but...just look at it this way,this is Natsu we are talking about here, he can get through this."She said, trying to comfort him the best way she could,he shook his head and stood, with a yawn in the process.

"Well im going to sleep, you should to."


	2. Chapter 2

The sun shined bright ,as the winds played around with the leaves ,causing a chill to run down Erza's spine as she stood she looked back at the tent.'Should I wake them?' She mentally asked herself.' I probably should.' And with that she walked over to the tent. She hesitated at first, her words only came out as a mumble before she spoke louder.

"Guys, come on wake up!" The blonde slowly woke, batting her eyes as she sat up. With a yawn she stretched out, almost looking like a cat.

"Good morning Erza." She said with a small smile. Gray on the other hand was already awake, glaring at Natsu who laid there quietly." Should I wake him?" Lucy asked, but only got a small nod from Erza. Gray slipped out of the tent and stood by Erza, takeing her arm and walking to the small cart that Erza had bought for the trip."Whats wron-"  
>" Do you think he can make the trip back?"<br>" I..Im almost certain he can." She said with a bit of hesitation. Gray gave a releaved sigh as he walked back to the tent, packing things up for the trip back. Erza then prepared herself, she to had brought to many things to count.

"Natsu." Lucy said, shaking his shoulder lightly. This earned a groan from the young salamander, as he tried to turn on his side away from Lucy, but failed as he hissed in pain. Lucy gave out an annoyed sigh as she shook his shoulder again, but with a little more force then she intended on using.

" Alright, alright im up." Natsu groaned tiredly as his eyes opened slowly. Natsu sat up slowly, a chill went down his spine making him shiver.

" W-why is it so cold?" He asked with chattered teeth. This surprised the blonde, Natsu of all people was cold? I mean sure the winds have picked up, but not to the point someone's teeth would be chattering. And the fact that Natsu was a fire mage worried her. She placed a hand to Natsu's for head, almost yelping as she retracted her hand. He was defiantly hotter than yesterday. Natsu tried to stand, but Lucy pulled him back down.

" Just wait here a second Natsu." She said, getting up from her previous spot on the ground. This earned a confused glance from Natsu as she left the tent.

" What do you think that was about?" Natsu asked a sleepy Happy.

"Who knows." He yawned as he curled into a little ball on the ground. Lucy tapped Gray on the shoulder, getting an almost kid like respond as he turned around with a yelp.

" Oh, it just you, you scared the crap out of me Luce." He said, packing his stuff on the top of the cart.

" Sorry, hey I need to ask you something."

" Shoot."

" I think Natsu has a fever, do you think he can travel?" She asked. Gray turned and faced her with a look of confusion,' did the dope get sick?' He asked himself.

" Fever? Is he sick or something?"

" I dont know, he complained about it being cold, his teeth were chattering even."

"Him? Cold?" He asked with complete worry and confusion. The fire brain was cold, 'is that even possible for him?'

" Yeah, he honestly didnt sound like himself, more like a little kid with a cold in the winter." Speak of the devil and he shall appear, seeing Natsu next to Lucy scared both of them.

" What'ya talking about?" He asked. He was literally shaking, holding onto his goose bumped shoulders like his life depended on it.

" See" Lucy whispered to Gray.

" Is everyone ready?" Erza interrupted, turning all attention to her. Once Erza took one look at Natsu she knew something was wrong.

" Natsu are you ok?" She asked.

" Yeah just a l-little cold." He said through chattered teeth. This surprised even Erza.

" Maybe you should ride in the car-"

" No! I can walk, and I dont really feel like throwing my guts up." Natsu whined, earning an eye roll from Happy and Lucy.

" What if I rode with you?" Lucy suggested. Natsu was compelled to say yes but, of course he didnt want to. I mean who wants to be sick for almost the whole day and you cant do anything about it. Before Natsu could say anything Lucy pulled him into the cart, and shut the door behind them.

" Luce" He whined, only getting him a glare from Lucy.

" Its warmer in here, stop whining." After that the trip sucked for Natsu. They had to stop about five times because of Natsu's motion sickness, but Lucy was there trying to calm him down each time.


	3. Chapter 3

They all had turns, sitting with Natsu and making sure he was ok. It was Gray's turn, and it was just killing him. He had no problems with Natsu but he felt so guilty, it was his fault that Natsu was like this. If only he had warned him in time, this wouldnt be happening. Natsu looked like a train wreck, sweaty bangs stuck to his for head, and his bandages were already stained with more blood. Gray sighed as he went through Lucy's bag, finding the bandages to wrap Natsu's wound with.

" Hey fire brain, we have to change them again." Gray said. Natsu slowly sat up with a whine. Gray made his way over to Natsu, kneeling down and taking off his shirt to see the stained bandages. Gray slowly and carefully unraveled the bandages, throwing it to the side when he got it off completely. The wound itself was still bleeding a bit, but he noticed something odd about it. He looked closer to find black spots near the wound, that can't be good. He then started to wrap it, earning a groan from Natsu. He shut his eyes tightly as he gripped Gray's hand, he tried his best to hold in a cry of pain. Gray moved Natsu's hand to his shoulder, causing Natsu to open his eyes in a look of confusion and pain.

" Whenever it hurts tell me." He said. He then began to wrap the wound again, as carefully as he could. Half way up Natsu's stomach Gray felt him squeeze his shoulder, looking up to see Natsu's eyes shut tightly.

" I-it hurts" Natsu barely choked out. Gray stopped and let Natsu have a break for a second.

" Tell me when to continue." He said. Natsu took a few breaths before he nodded, signaling Gray to continue. Gray then began to finish wrapping it, only taking a few minutes and about two to three hisses from the salamander. He helped Natsu lay back, being as gentle as he could. As Gray walked to the other side of the cart, he heard Natsu say thank you in almost a whisper. This made him smile, but he still felt bad. Why did it have to be Natsu? Why couldn't it have been him? He sat with Natsu untill it was Happy's turn, of course stoping so Natsu could let out his wave of nausea. This ride home was horrible indeed, not to mention when they hit bumps along the way, it made his stomach lurch even more.

" You look terrible!" Happy yelled when he first saw Natsu.

" I feel horrible." Natsu said with a moan. The small cat jumped up on Natsu's chest, sitting down and looking at his sweaty face.

" We're gonna stop soon for the night." He said making Natsu a little bit happier, he hated this stupid devil car. Happy leaned forward and touched Natsu's for head, pulling back much like Lucy had done before.

" The fever hasn't gone down." He said with a frown.

" I feel so pathetic." Natsu said, trying to ignore the tickling in his throat.

" It's ok Natsu, you didnt see it coming." Happy said, trying to make him feel a little better. All of a sudden the cart stops, earning a releaved sigh from Natsu as he slowly sat up. Soon Lucy came in, with two blankets and pillows.

" Sorry, we're both sleeping in here tonight." She said, making a small pallet on the floor for herself. Natsu gave out a defeated groan, so he had to spend more time in this hell hole huh? Lucy threw a pillow to Natsu, along with the blanket.

" How much longer till' we get to Magnolia?"

"Only a couple of miles."

" Thank goo hng" He couldnt even continue as a coughing fit racked his body. Lucy rubbed his back, trying to sooth the horrible coughs coming from Natsu. After his little coughing fit he laid back, pulling the cover over his head to try and get away from the sudden coldness.

" nu-uh-uh." Lucy said, pulling down the cover off of his face." Why?" He whined. Was she trying to let him freeze to death?" That's just going to make your fever worse."  
>" But im cold!" He protested. Lucy just rolled her eyes with a small smile." Your going through a cold sweat Natsu, the coldness will help, I promise." Natsu sighed with defeat, soon falling asleep along with Lucy.<p>

" So how was you're visit with Natsu?" Erza asked, both Gray and herself had started a small fire outside the cart. Gray sat next to Erza, as they just watched the dancing flames. Gray didn't awnser at first, but just brung his knee's to his chest. The silence played a melody with the fire as it began to flicker from the wind.

" It was...fine."

" Gray."

" Ok, when I changed his bandages, he literally looked like he wanted to cry from the pain.

" Erza didnt know what to say." It was that bad?" She asked. She didnt want him to rush the awnser, no she just wanted to know.

" Yeah it was, I feel bad that he is in so much pain because of me." He admitted. Natsu and Gray were never that close, but they still looked out for each other. He never wanted to hurt Natsu, yeah sure they got into fights at the guild, but there was never serious harm not as serious as this.

" It wasn't intentional Gray, and im sure he will be ok, as stubborn as Natsu is this should be nothing for him." She said with confidence. Gray gave a small smile, it was true, Natsu would probably fight this off with no problem, but he was still hurting.

" Why dont you get some sleep." Erza suggested, only getting a nod from Gray as he got up and went to the tent. Meanwhile Erza sat there, thinking about Natsu.' He was really hurting that bad, I didnt really get to see him today.' She then got up, looking at the cart with a sigh.' I'll be the first one to check on him tomorrow.' She thought with determination. If anyone could figure out what was hurting him so much, it was Erza. Erza then slipped into the tent as quietly as she could, seeing Gray curled up in the blankets.' He looks like a cat.' She thought with a small smile.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning wasn't very eventful, everyone was still tired and sleepy, nothing new. Gray drove the cart, using his magic energy while Erza checked in on Natsu. He had made a little pile of the blankets, which he curled up in.

" So Natsu, where does it exactly hurt?" She asked sitting next to him. He sat up and pointed to his stomach. There were more red stains on the bandages, which he tried to hide but Erza saw it.

" Natsu stop trying to hide it, we need to change it again." She said with a sigh." Not again!" He whined, turning over so Erza could barely see him in the covers." You can't avoid it Natsu." She said pulling the cover from him. A chill went up his spine as the covers hit the floor, making him groan and glare at Erza." Its like everyone here wants me to freeze!"  
>" We're just looking out for you." Erza said. Natsu was actually shivering, teeth chattering and he grabbed onto his shoulders. He swore everyone wanted him to freeze, it was so cold! Erza held out the new bandages making Natsu whimper.<p>

" Please not again."

" Natsu we need to." She said, kneeling in front of him.

" I don't want to force you." She said in a rather harsh tone. This threat scared Nastu, but soon he gave in and took his shirt off. Erza gave a small smile with a quiet thank you, as she started to unwrap his stomach. The wound didn't look any better, and there were more black spots coming from it. At first Erza just stared at the black spots, then turned to Natsu.

" Are you ready?"

" Ready as i'll ever be."

" Good, just tell me if I need to stop." She said with a worried smile. She began to carefully wrap his stomach, earning whispered swears from Natsu. She wasn't even half way done before Natsu hissed in pain.

" S-stop, it h-hurts." Erza stopped and looked at him, she could tell why Gray felt the way he did now. Natsu leaned closer to Erza, letting his head rest on her shoulder. The armor was cold, probably from the harsh winds blowing on it from outside. But it felt good on his for head. Erza was at a loss for words, slowly reaching up and running her hand through his hair.

" Natsu, can I continue?" She asked quietly. Natsu leaned back with a small nod, making Erza continue. He clenched onto one of the blankets tight as she finished, glad it was finally over. Natsu leaned against the seat and buried himself in the blankets, Erza felt his for head with the back of her hand. It wasn't as bad as yesterday, but no doubt he still had a fever. As she pulled her hand back, he yawned and closed his eye's.' Good he needs the rest.' She thought.


	5. Chapter 5

As the sun began to fall, it became Lucy's turn to ride with she entered the cart, she was shocked at what she saw. The covers had been thrown and Natsu was lying on the floor, his eyes shut tightly as he gripped the bandages on his stomach. She rushed over to him, kneeling beside him.

" Natsu whats wrong?!" She asked with complete worry dripping from each word. Natsu's eyes opened as he looked at Lucy, he tried to smile and put it off as nothing, but a sharp pain ran up his stomach. He yelped and pulled at the bandages again. Lucy pulled him on his back, giving some relief to the salamander, but not a lot, in fact it hurt a little worse now. Natsu groaned, shutting his eyes tightly. Lucy ran to the door of the cart, opening the window and screaming out to the others.

"Stop the cart!" This got both Gray and Erza's attention, having the cart come to a stop. Erza opened the door, seeing Natsu in his condition on the floor." What happened?!"  
>"I don't know! When I came in here he was on the floor!" Lucy looked more closely at the now shaking fire mage. Gray almost entered the cart, stoping dead at the first step. He looked past Erza, seeing Natsu, shaking and pulling at his bandages like he couldn't breath.<p>

" Take the bandages off." Gray said, fully entering the cart. Erza looked at Gray with confusion, but suddenly knew once she looked back at Natsu. She unwrapped the bandages and threw them to the side, Gray now by her side and looking at Natsu's wound intently. It had stopped bleeding yes, but the black spots turned into full-fledged marks, moving up Natsu's upper stomach. This made them all breathless, why has no own said anything about the spots? This could have been prevented. They had no idea what was happening, Gray moves past Erza and kneels beside Natsu, takeing a closer look.

" Natsu where does it hurt exactly?" Erza asked. Natsu opened his mouth to say something, but only whimpered in reply. The space wasnt helping inside this cart, Gray had an idea, but this was probably going to hurt Natsu. If he can barely get through his wound being wrapped up, then this will surly hurt. Gray moved a hand under Natsu's back, and the other hand under his legs, earning questioning glances from the then proceeded to pick Natsu up, at first he was fine, but then it hit him. His stomach twisted and his breathcaught, having pain shoot through him like a loaded shot-gun. He closed his eyes tightly, grabbing onto Gray's shirt. Gray carried him outside, sitting him on the steps of the cart. He looked at the black blots covering Natsu's stomach, mixing in with his wound.

" We need to get him back to Magnolia, I know the old lady isn't gonna like our company, but we have to go see her"

" Who?" Asked Lucy, not to sure on who Gray was talking about.

" Porlyusica." Gray said with a sigh


	6. NOTICE!

hi this is seasonsweapon and i have some bad new, I have to get my keyboard fixed, and I am prohibited from using the computer. I will update when i can and again im sorry. I have been challenged to make the next chapter sweet enough to give you cavities ^-^ i will give you a little hint, lets just say Gray will be very...hesitant, it's not what you think, there's no shipping, cause I don't ship a certain ship, buuuuuuuuuut~ i guaranty it will be cute. Sorry again~~~~ 


	7. Chapter 6

The next day went as slow as they come, night-time came a lot slower than usual. They all decided to sleep in the cart, not wanting anything to go wrong, especially Gray. It was very silent, the darkness creeping up on all of them, sending both Lucy and Natsu to sleep. Well/was/asleep, Natsu was having a particularly hard time staying asleep, he tossed and turned, whining when his stomach hit the floor. Gray noticed this, it was going to be awkward, but it was better than having Erza slam his head on her armor, and he wasn't going to get nagged at by Lucy for being woken up. He slowly and quietly moved next to Natsu, pulling him into a hug. The salamander stopped whining and moved closer to the heat, if this was the way to get warm, then so be it. Of course Natsu had no idea what was actually happening, but he was tired and just wanted some sleep. Natsu fell back asleep, pulling Gray down on the ground with him, this surprised Gray a little but if it was going to get him to sleep, then he didn't care. Gray looked over at Erza who was smirking, she crossed her arms and gave a little laugh.

" What are you laughing at?" Gray defended.

" Nothing, I am just surprised you have managed to keep so calm about this." She said, giving him an apologetic smile. Gray gave a light smile, looking down at the fire mage. One thing he noticed worried him, Natsu had a pained look, one he was beginning to know well. He was asleep so it couldn't be that bad, but that look he had, was he having a bad dream maybe? Erza also noticed this, moving closer to the boys enough to talk to Gray without waking Lucy or Happy.

" Why don't you sing him a lullaby." Erza suggested, making Gray look at her.

" Me? Sing? Erza you have to be kidding." Gray protested, him? A lullaby? What did he suddenly turn into a mother?

" I would comply but again, I don't want to wake the others, and you are right next to him." She retorted, giving him a look of sympathy.

"Ok..Uh.. Twinkle twinkle little star-" He started.

" No, Gray something that's not for a small child." She said with a sigh. Jesus boys are so clueless, you think he would know by now that Natsu is far from a child. Though he may act the part sometimes, he can be very mature when it seems fit. Well to her anyway.

" Ugh fine, there is this song that Ur would sing to me and Lyon when we couldn't sleep at night... just let me try to remember the words." He said, clearing his throat. The song brung back painful memories, yet another disaster he had made. Ur would still be here this day if he hadn't tried to defeat Deliora. He has lived on though, for her and his friends, they gave him strength.

"Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby. Back to the years of loo-li lai-lay. And I'll sing you to sleep and I'll sing you tomorrow. Bless you with love for the road that you go." He began, this is embarrassing, especially for him to be singing this to Natsu of all people. Erza looked pleased, her now laying on her side as she listened to Gray's song.

"May you sail far to the far fields of fortune. With diamonds and pearls at your head and your feet. And may you need never to banish misfortune. May you find kindness in all that you meet." He continued on, looking down at the salamander. Natsu was now cuddling up to him, wrapping his arms around Gray as he nuzzled his noise in Gray's neck. Well at least he was getting sleep, he was going to stop singing, only to have Erza telling him to continue.

"May there always be angels to watch over you. To guide you each step of the way. To guard you and keep you safe from all harm. Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay" .

"May you bring love and may you bring happiness. Be loved in return to the end of your days. Now fall off to sleep, I'm not meaning to keep you. I'll just sit for a while and sing loo-li, lai-lay" Natsu pulled him down enough to lay on his side, what was he doing now? The fire mage moved closer to Gray's neck, biting down on it softly. This made him gasp, ok now that feels weird. He was going to say something but didn't get the chance as a sugary sigh left his lips, hoping to god Erza or anyone else didn't hear it. What was the fire brain doing? Was he trying to put a move on him?! No.. it was the fever. Fever's can do weird things to you, make you see some things, make you clingy, Gray could see he didn't mean to do this on purpose. Hell any other time Natsu would probably kick him away and snore like a moose

"Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay... " He finished, it reminded him so much of Ur. He could still remember the day when it thundered and poured outside, he sat in a corner as she sung the song, making him calm down somewhat. He looked down to see Natsu, sound asleep, and by the looks of it so was Erza. He knew when Natsu woke up he was going to joke about this, tease him even, but Gray had a comeback. Oh and it would definitely get him to shut his trap, the little biting of the neck and cuddling will be enough, though he wish not to repeat it. This wasn't going to be a fun thing to explain to him in the morning.


	8. Chapter 7

The morning went slow, everyone waking up at about one-oclock in the afternoon. After everything that has happened, a nice day to sleep in was in order, and Natsu for one was not taking advantage of it. He woke up, still being dark outside he tried to go back to sleep, but little did he know that Happy was awake as well.

" Natsu? " Happy asked, seeing his form in the darkness. Why was he awake this early? He got no awnser as the dragon slayer layed back down, that was weird Natsu has never done anything like that. Happy didn't think to much on it, he decided it would be a good idea that he lay back down.

"Gray...Gray...Gray!" Erza yelled, shaking the ice wizard. Gray opened his eyes to a slightly frightened Erza and a terrified Lucy, what the hell was going on?

" What... its too early.." He moaned, what did she want now?

" Its Natsu, it doesn't look like he is conscious , but he burned down the cart!"

"What? Why would he burn down the cart?" He asked in disbelief. He looked around to see the cart, or what was left of it, it was burned to a crisp with a few broken boards and glass from the window. Natsu was using up a enormous amount of magical power, Gray, Lucy and Erza could feel it, and as they saw Natsu, they could tell it was hurting him. Scales had appeared on Natsu's face and arms, fire surrounding him as it burned down leaves and the grass around him. Blood ran down his nose and his lip, his wound's black spots reaching up to his neck, he groaned as he held onto his stomach. This sent out more flames like a wild fire " Natsu you have to wake up!" Lucy shouted, along with Happy. All Natsu could hear was a loud screech, it hurt his ears to a point he covered them.

" Wake up, I know you can hear me!" Gray shouted, getting up from the ground. He began to walk towards Natsu, his hands turning to ice. As he got closer to Natsu, he could feel the heat, it burned and stung his skin. He backed away slowly, looking over too Lucy.

" Open gate of the lion Loki!" Lucy called, holding her key up in the air. Loki soon appeared, seeing the seen in questioning, he turned to Lucy.

" We can't get him to wake up! Loki can you do anything?" Lucy asked.

" I would have to nock him out!" Loki answered. They pondered thoughts on how to wake him up when suddenly, a horrible scream was let out. They all turned there attention to Natsu, he gritted his teeth, trying to hold in his screams of pain.

" I got this!" Erza yelled through Natsu's screams of torment. A light surrounded Erza as her armor changed. Now in Flame Empress armor, she walked towards Natsu. Sure it held of some off the flames, but not all of them. It still burned, and from the amount of magic energy he was using, it hurt a lot. After a few minutes of yells and screams, she finally reached him.

"Natsu wake up!" She yelled, this finally got Natsu's attention. His eyes opened, revealing a saddened look as he let out one more scream before passing out. Erza caught him as the fire dyed down, soon becoming quiet as the other gathered around him

" We need to get him to ."


	9. Chapter 8

" Polyusica? Seriously Gray." Lucy protested. That old woman was so mean to the people who came over, though she did help the sick easily and Natsu needed it. Badly. Natsu layed there, head lying on Erza's now normal armor. He moved his head to the side, then to the other, sweating badly. This wasn't good.

" I think it would be better than what we are doing now." Erza said. So far his stomach hasn't settled down because of the motion sickness, and the dark marks moved once a day or more. Erza knew exactly that they might not have enough time to get there, the way things were going it was obvious.

Natsu blinked, eyes slowly opening. He looked around at the others, eyes half lidded. What happened to the cart? He thought, looking at the demolished cart in questioning.

" G-guys?" He tried to keep his composer, but a chill ran up his spine, making him shiver. What was with the cold? It has been nothing but cold, though he was sweating. Why was he sweating so badly? Maybe this was what Lucy was talking about, the cold sweat thingy. God he hated it, it felt like Gray was hugging him, and that was just...No.

" Natsu your awake! Do you remember anything?" Lucy asked. Natsu looked at her questioningly. What did he do? Maybe he had something to do with the burnt down cart. This was all so confusing, so he burnt down the cart... Huh... He didn't remember burning down a cart.

" No... What did I do-"

" You burned down a cart, and went ballistic...Wait I have a good idea..." Gray cut him off. Before anyone could say anything else, Gray moved closer to Natsu. He nelt down and placed a hand over the wound, pressing harder than he had planned, getting a yelp out of the dragon slayer. Gray winced, this was going to hurt... A LOT. His hands froze, a blue mist surrounding his hand as it pressed harder on Natsu's stomach. Natsu tried to hold in a cry of pain, but it escaped all but to quickly. It was going to take a while for this to actually work, so Natsu is in for hell. The ice began to make its way around his hands, covering a small fraction of his wound. Natsu could feel the ice enter his wound as well, he gasped, eyes going wide as he soon closed them tightly.

" Gray what are you doing?! Its hurting hi-" Lucy didn't get to finish, the look Gray gave was enough to shut her up. That look that said' I know what im doing.' The ice spread out a few more inches, Natsu's now clean wound became dirty with blood. The blood must have triggered something, because the ice moved faster into the opening of the gash making him scream. This sounded like the screams of agony earlier. When the cart was burned to the ground. Erza winced, Natsu was writhing as she held onto his shoulders, Happy on her head with tears running down his face. Gray tried his hardest not to hurt him, but it was un avoidable with the type of magic he was using. This type of ice would last for long periods of time. The ice must help a lot, it might even cool his fever down. The now agonizing screams turned into growling through gritted teeth. The ice finally moves around his large gash and onto the edges of his sides. The sooner the ice reached his back, the better.

" Just a little more..." Gray pondered if he would use a little more magic energy, but if he did so, it would hurt even worse... If that was even possible." Natsu hang on, this is going to hurt... But it will be over with.." He re-assured himself.

" A-as if that c-could- ngh- actually happen." He barely got out. He gasped as the pressure increased, the magic energy growing as the ice spread to his back. It connected as he sighed, relief it was FINALLY over.

" Gray your lu-ucky I don't kill you." He said, giving of a little laugh. Regretting it almost instantly.

" Take it easy idiot... We need to get to Polyusica like...Now."


	10. Chapter 9

SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG MY COMPUTER IS HORRIBLE DX sorry if its short, got to get my creative juices flowen!

Since the cart was so, violently burned down, they now had to walk. Natsu refused to let anyone carry him, though he looked like he really could use the help. He was slower than the group, but he was happy he didn't have to ride in a cart anymore. He wobbled, stumbled, and just clear fell to the ground at a point. But he didn't want to be carried. He wanted to walk this off. Like he could. He could barely get off the ground after he fell! Erza for one would not have any of it.

" Natsu you can't walk, and at the rate that we are going we won't get to Magnolia any time soon." She snapped, causing the group to come to a stop.

" Erza I'm not useless! I can walk just fin-"

"Bullshit." Erza cut him off, glaring at him intently.

" Why don't you let Gray carry you?" Lucy pitched in, making Natsu look at her like she had tried to summon the devil.

" Because I can walk myself! And I'm sure he wouldn't even wa-" He was cut off by Erza punching him in the stomach. Happily she missed his gash, though the punch she gave hurt like hell. It was just enough to render him useless, un-able to move as Erza picked him up. Natsu tried to swat at her, but to no avail.

" Erza put m-me down!" He yelled, only getting a growl from the red-head. That was his que to shut up. Gray couldn't help but laugh, earning a death glare from the salamander. Lucy tried to calm him down, telling him that they were getting close to the old lady's house. Which wasn't a complete lie, though they were a good ways apart from their earlier location. After a while it got dark, dark enough for them to stop for the night and try to make a fire. Natsu didn't sleep, though he may have tried, he failed quickly. The ice around his abdomen was a pain, he couldn't lay on his side because the ice would start cracking, and when he tried laying on his back, he just got poked and stabbed by the ice. So he just sat there by the fire, Erza keeping him company.

" So how do you feel Natsu?" Erza asked.

" Not all to great, though the stripper's ice seems to be helping." He sighed, staring at the fires movements. It swayed from side to side as the winds started to play with it, making it flicker like a candle.

" You know." She started, scooting over so she was closer to the dragon slayer." Gray can't seem to let it go."

" What? Let what go, the cart? I didn't even know I did tha-"

"No not the cart, you getting hurt like this. He has convinced himself that its his fault." She said quietly, like she was afraid someone would hear. Did he seriously feel like that? I mean it was kind of Natsu's fault, if he would have seen the attack, he could have moved In time. Wait maybe that's it.

" It's because I didn't move... He thinks it's his fault I didn't move in time? Why?" He asked. It was his own fault he was slow!

"Natsu...He thinks If you wouldn't have gotten hit by that spear of his... then this wouldn't be happening." She answered. Giving him an apologetic look." He wants to help you as much he can... he feels guilty."

" Well he shouldn't! I'm gonna have a talk with him tomorrow." Natsu yawned. He was starting to get tired, and he could tell Erza was too. He leaned over and laid his head on her shoulder, not really caring about how hard the armor of her's was, but apparently she did. A light surrounded them as her armor changed into actual clothing. The hardness of her shoulder now turned into softness. He yawned again as he closed his eyes, whispering a good night. Erza smiled as she laid her head on top of Natsu's, knowing they should reach Polyusica's sometime tomorrow. Hopefully it would go well


	11. Chapter 10

Rain poured down, soaking their cloths as they slept. The wind blew harshly, causing the Natsu to wake up. He stared into the darkness, listening to the rain as it fell the the ground. It was relaxing, and with all the stuff he had to go through recently, he needed to relax. He thought about what Erza had told him that night. About Gray blaming himself for his injuries. Why would he worry about Natsu of all people? Natsu had gone through many near death experiences, but yet here he is. He was just about ready to go back to sleep, when he noticed that he wasn't the only one up. He looked at the raven as he rubbed at his eyes, yawning in the process.

" Gray?" Natsu whispered, trying not to wake the others.

" Yeah... Why are you up?" He asked hesitantly.

" The rain. I'm surprised you could sleep when water was constantly falling on you."

" Have you met Juvia?" He joked, moving the wet bangs away from his face.

"Hey... I have a question for you." Natsu said, voice barely above a whisper. This suddenly made Gray very nervous.

" S-shoot." Did he just stutter? Seriously? And Gray knew Natsu noticed it from the look of confusion he had.

" Do you blame yourself? For what happened to me?" He asked, shaking his head as water went everywhere. Wow it was pouring down hard! He moved his bangs away from his face, water falling down his cheek.

" I...Well to be honest... If I would have warned yo-"

"It was my fault. I didn't pay attention to my surroundings." Natsu said, cutting him off. He didn't know why he was acting like this, and he didn't particularly like it.

" Natsu if I would have warned you in time, none of this would be happening! That gash on your stomach is from me!" Gray said, voice raising with anger.

" Gray-"

" No! I need to get this out, its killing me. Natsu, the other day it looked like it was bad enough that you were gonna cry! You! Of all the people in the world! I made you like that!" He yelled, fists punching the ground beside him.

" You are gonna wake them up!" He yelled back, not taking his own advice. " Look. I don't blame you. I never blamed you and neither does Erza or Lucy. Look you can't dwell over the past. The past is gone, you can't fix it, it already happened. I swear I will be fine, and if you keep feeling bad I will beat it out of you!" He said, making sure the others didn't wake up.

There was a silence, Gray trying his hardest not to make eye contact. Suddenly Natsu stood up, walking over to the other as he sat down in front of him. He grabbed his shoulder, shaking them as Gray finally looked him in the eye.

" Do you understand?!" He yelled. Gray nodded all but too quickly. Natsu muttered a 'good' as the rain began to calm down. Natsu went back to his original place, laying back down as he tried to sleep. Gray just sat there, letting the rain hit him. He smiled slightly, laying back down.


	12. Chapter 11

It was quiet, and the only one awake had been the Salamander. He refused to let this...sickness take over him, especially when he needed Erza to carry him because he couldn't walk. The rain made the air around him thick with fog, but it didn't really bother him. He just sat there on the ground, staring up at the sky like it would give him answers. This all started because he was fighting recklessly, even though that's how he usually fought. Natsu stood, looking down at the ice wrapped around his stomach. Gray really had tried to help, but he could see the black marks moving up to his neck. They swirled and crossed, almost looking like tattoo's.

" Natsu? Why are you up so early?" Asked a familiar voice, causing the salamander to jump. He looked down to see Lucy, staring up at him with sleepy eyes.

" I was just gonna go for a walk..." He mumbled. Lucy smiled slightly, standing as she stood by him. She tried to take all of this in little by little, but it was coming in like a wave. Natsu looked so pale, and the marks have been growing. It scared her, like it scared everyone. They needed to see Porlyusica, and they need to do it soon. Otherwise he migh- no. She couldn't think like that, it wouldn't help anything.

" We need to wake everyone..." She said, kneeling down as she shook Gray's shoulder. After everyone was up, they started there journey to Porlyusica. He needed the help, and they needed to get there quickly.

The journey was long, and they had hit some stops along the way, but they were now standing in front of the old womens door. Gray hesitantly knocked on the door, having to do it several times before she answered.

" Does nobody know how to leave a poor old lady alone? What do you want?" The old lady grouched, opening the door with force. Erza stood forward, explaining everything to her meanwhile Natsu was trying not to pass out. He was breathing heavily, sweat falling down his face as he leaned on Gray. This got the ice mages attention, making him turn slightly to look at him.

" Natsu are you ok?" He asked, realizing Natsu was having some trouble standing. He was about to say something else, but he didn't even get close when he saw Natsu falling. He quickly caught him, noticing the boy was unconscious.

" Let me see the boy." Porlyusica instructed, making Erza move. Gray held Natsu up, walking over to the old lady. She examined him from the door, taking mental notes. She frowned, moving as she smacked Gray upside the head.

"Ow! Why would you-"

" The real question is, why did you let this get so critical? I swear children need more sense." She grumbled, motioning for them to come in.

" Bring him in, and I swear if you make a mess I will beat you with a broom."


	13. ANOTHER NOTICE

_**I will not be updating for a while. I have finals coming up. I will try to re post when I can. Algebra will be the death of me, wish me luck. I will surely update in about 3 weeks. Sorry this is taking so long, but I want the best for this, and for that I need to be focused on what I am writing, and not on Algebra in which I am currently failing. For others who are going through finals I wish you the best of luck :) Good luck.**_


	14. Chapter 12

It had been a while, and everyone was on edge. Erza, Gray, Lucy and Happy all sat in the old womens living room, hearing faint yells and screams from where Natsu was being held. It was hard to hear, and Lucy found herself leaving the room, walking outside as she stretched. Even from outside she could hear him scream, making her hold her ears as tears fell down her face. Natsu was the strongest person she had known... well maybe besides Erza, but that wasn't the point. Hearing him like that was tortuous... Especially with how loud he was. She tried her hardest to block him out, walking a little further until she couldn't hear him. She sat on the ground, covering her eyes as she sobbed quietly. A small noise in the background made her stand, turning around to meet the eyes of the scarlet haired queen of fairies.

" O-oh hey Erza." She stuttered, rubbing her eyes. Erza gave her a sympathetic smile, putting a hand on her shoulder.

" He can get through this.. You can't think about the negati-"

" Think about the negatives? How can I do that when he... sounds like that..." She said, cutting her off as she looked down.

" You can't. Natsu is one of the biggest fighters I know. He can go through thick and thin and that boy would still fight. You know why?" She asked, making Lucy look up, a few silent tears falling as she stared into the scarlet orbs across from her.

" Because he fights for what he believes in. For what matters most to him. He taught me something in the tower of heaven... You don't die for your friends, you live for them. He wouldn't dare lie to me." She said, crossing her arms with a small smile. Lucy rubbed her eyes, puffy red eyes staring into strong ones. She smiled back at Erza, stopping her tears.

" Your right.. And I am sorry for crying about this... its just..." Lucy stopped, getting an understanding nod from Erza.

" We should go back." She said, holding out a hand to Lucy. Lucy grabbed her hand, walking back with her to the old ladies house. Once she got back in range of when she heard the cries, she noticed she didn't hear anything. This made her sort of releaved, sighing contently as she opened the door, Erza's hand detaching from her own. In the living room stood Gray and Porlyusica, a awkward silence filling the room. Gray was the first to speak.

" So... how is-"

" He need's lots of rest, but knowing him you will have to strap him down." She said jokingly, cutting Gray off as she crossed her arms.

" I have some medicines to get rid of the dark spots, as for the pain I am afraid I have no way of getting rid of it.." She said, filling the room with silence once again.

" You must see Makorav for the spell. He will be the only one to tell where to go from there... But I warn you kids... if not found out and rid of properly this boy could die in a matter of days." She said forwardly, pushing her bangs out of her face as everyone stared wide eyed.

" Y-you mean... if we can't figure out what spell it is... he will die..?" Lucy asked, stuttering as her palms became sweaty from nervousness. Gray on the other-hand felt down right sick, stomach beginning to twist and turn with guilt. He didn't trust himself to speak without actually getting sick, face becoming pale and cold.

He had done this... and there was no way to go back.


	15. Chapter 13

The room was quiet, silent tears flowing down Lucy's face as she sat on the ground. Porlyusica had left the room to check on Natsu, leaving them alone with their thoughts.

"He cant... this shouldn't be happening..." Happy said from the ground, walking around in circles. He was going to lose his best friend, the one who had been there from the beginning, the one who raised him was going to be gone..

" Its all your fault!" He said, stopping as he pointed up at Gray, who then turned his attention to the blue cat before him. Happy's wings appeared on his back, flying so he was up to Gray's level.

" He wouldn't be in this situation if it wasn't for you! My best friend is going to be gone and it's all because of you!" He yelled, anger fueling his mind and his words as it spilled out like a flood. Gray grabbed the cats fur, puling him closer.

" You don't think I know that?! Do you not think I have known that from the beginning?! Do you know how bad I have felt this whole time?! " He yelled back, getting a muffled cry from the blond who was currently holding a hand over her mouth.

"You should feel bad! When he d-dies I will personally kill you! I may be little but don't underestimate me! How do you think the others will react once they find out?! One of the strongest mages in Fairy tail killed because of someones stupid mistake! " He yelled back, angry tears falling as he watched tears fall down the ice mage's face.

"Listen you stupid cat! I feel horrible! Through this whole trip back I have been sulking! Hoping he would get better! I know I make mistakes. You don't think I know that?! I couldn't keep Ur alive let alone save her! People I loved and cared about destroyed by my mistake!" He yelled, getting Erza to stand out of her chair.

"Gray"

" Innocent people have died because of my mistake! And I have to live with it every single day! Do you know what this is doing to me?! " He asked, tears streaming down his face as Happy stayed quiet, being held up by his fir, wings disappearing. He was about to say something, but was stopped as a hand slapped the ice mage across the face.

" That is enough!" Erza yelled, Happy on the ground know as Gray held his cheek.

" I will be damned if I let you too fight like this when a friend is in need. If we don't figure this out he will die. Then what will you have to say?" She asked, crossing her arm. The room went silent as Gray rubbed his eyes, trying not to show his face. This was not a way to fix things, and Erza swore she wouldn't let this happen. She was silently scared, but would never let it show.

" We need to see Makorav."


	16. Chapter 14

Natsu lay there, face hiding in the covers as his thoughts went wild. Was what the old lady said really true? Was he really going to die if he doesn't get this... thing out of him? He turned to his side before sitting up, rubbing his eyes. He couldn't just lay there, but the feeling in his stomach made him stay put. The sickness was spreading like a wildfire, really making him think it WAS impossible. He shook his head, rubbing the back of his neck. He couldn't think like that, it wasn't going to help anything. He stood, getting a dizzy spell as he sat back down. He shook his head, standing back up as he ignored the new feeling of nausea creeping up through him. The salamander walked to the door, going to turn the nob before suddenly getting a sharp pain throughout his body. He fell to his knee's, holding onto his stomach as he whimpered. His determination was getting the best of him, hand trying to reach for the nob before shakily retracting. His breath hitched as another wave of pain mixed in with the nausea as his hand covered his mouth. His eyes closed tightly, trying to choke down whatever was threatening to spill as he tried to stand. The fire mage absolutely refused to give into this, shaking his head as he fell backwards. His vision went hazy as he stared at the ceiling. Why was this happening to him? Why wouldn't this just pass through like usual sicknesses did?

"I can't.. let this take me ove-" He muttered, being cut off by a cough as his body shaked. Whatever had threatened to spill earlier was coming back up, making the poor salamander bite the side of his hand. He coughed again, moving as he was now on his hands and knee's. He could feel the contents in his stomach twist and turn as he coughed again, ignoring the footsteps he heard close to the door as his eyes closed tightly. Another wave made him choke on a whimper, not having a chance to try and stop it as he retched. The door opened, leaving a momentarily parilized Gray to stand there in shock. In a moments notice he was by the salamanders side, rubbing his back as the other threw up yesterday's dinner. After a while of coughing, the fire mage's stomach began to calm down as he panted slightly. Another wave of pain made him whimper, getting the ice mages attention as he pulled the other to sit up straight. He moved the others bangs out of the way, feeling his forehead before quickly retracting his hand. He pulled the other close, forehead resting against the others as he tried to cool the other down. This only got another whimper from Natsu as he tried to pull away, muttering a " Too cold."

" It may be cold but it will help..." He muttered to the other, looking over at the salamanders pained expression.

" On a scale of 1 to 10 how bad?" Gray asked, noticing the other bite his lip.

"4-"

"Natsu be serious."

"...5-" He was cut off by another wave of pain, making him gasp as he gripped the others shirt that was suprisingly still there. He let out a shaky breath as he whimpered out a"10." This made the ice mage frown slightly, his guilt twisting around.

"Natsu I'm so sor-"

" Don't." He whimpered, cutting the other off as he held onto him tightly. He tried to hide the tears that fell down his face, determined to make it seem not as bad as he sounded, but it was hard. Suddenly a sharp pain went through his chest, making his heart beat painfully as he let out a yelp. He felt like screaming, but he didn't want to show it hurt this bad.

"What happened?" Gray asked, hand now on the others shoulder. The wave went through his chest as he let out a pained yell, tears now evident as he held onto the other tightly. That was it for Gray, he had to get him to the guild master now. He couldn't wait. He picked the other up bridal style, trying to ignore the others hitch in breath as he was lifted. He then began his walk out the door, past the others now spilled stomach contents as he entered the living room. He got looks from the others white faces as he stopped.

" We need to leave now. This is not up for debate." He said before walking to the front door, getting a nod from Erza as they made their way to the guild.


	17. Chapter 15

Natsu held onto the other tightly, biting his lip as he looked up at the person who was carrying him.

"G-gray I can w-wal-"

" Bull. Natsu after what I just saw, I don't think you have the will to walk right now." Gray answered, cutting the other off.

"P-please?"

" No."

"Gray I can walk! I don't need help!" He yelled up at the other, getting a glare. He determined to make it look like he was fine, even though he didn't feel like it.

" I am fine enough to walk! Put me down ice princess!"

" Fine! Fine if you want to argue!" He yelled back, putting the other on his feet. Natsu looked at him, getting back a glare as Gray motioned for him to walk. The others had walked ahead, making Natsu feel determined. He will prove himself, and he will show Gray he was capable of taking care of himself. He took a step forward, instantly feeling his knee's go weak. No, he would do this. He took another step, almost falling as his feet became heavy. He took a few more steps, soon not being able to take anymore as he fell, looking at the ground in defeat. He wanted to walk himself! Why couldn't he walk himself?!

" Are you going to let me help now?" Gray asked, standing above the other as he held out a hand to him. Natsu shook his head, trying to get up himself.

"Gray I can take c-care of myself!"

" Obviously not if you can take only a few steps!" He retorted, watching the salamander try to get up. He was so stubborn! Gray watched as he finally got to his feet, noticing the ice around the others stomach was gone as Natsu's breath got heavy.

"S-see! I can t-take care of myself!" He said breathily, looking up with a tired smile. He took another step forward, falling as his feet betrayed him. Gray caught him, holding him up.

" Natsu let me help! We are not going to get anywhere with you being so stubborn! Do you want to d-die?" Gray asked, trying to recover from the stutter. Natsu noticed this, looking up at him.

" Natsu I don't know what I -i would do if you died...I-i am the cause of this so please..." He said barely got out, tears falling down his face. God, he didn't want to cry in front of him, but he couldn't keep this bottled in. He felt like he was completely responsible for this..

" That's enough Gray! I will not die, and when you see my face the day after this, I will tell you 'I told you so.' Cause I am not letting this take control of me!" He said, moving forward as his forehead hit the others.

" Stop this. This isn't the Gray I know, stop feeling sorry."

" God can you get more annoying?" Gray joked, rubbing his eyes of any tears that were left.

" Yes I can." Natsu said with a smile, tapping the others shoulder.

"Help me?" He asked, holding onto the others shoulder as Gray turned, letting the other get on his back as they headed towards everyone.

After a long and agonizing walk, they finally made it to Fiore, Natsu snoring loudly on Gray's back as he gave an annoyed sigh.

" Lets hurry this up, i'm tired of moose back here sleeping on me."


	18. Chapter 16

**_Sorry this chapter is so short - Multi taskng and I will try to fix how long the chapter are :(_**

As they entered the guild hall everyone stoped, looking at the salamander on Gray's back. Mira rushed over with the master by her side, staring at them intently.

" Is he.. Ok?" Mira asked, getting a shake of the head from Gray.

" Master we need to talk to you alone." Erza stated, giving Mira a look as she walked away. Makarov nodded, fallowing Erza as they walked to the bar. Gray set Natsu down on a seat, kneeling down as he got a good look at the salamanders face. He was still sleeping, no longer snoring as his face looked pain. Gray frowned, brushing the bangs out of the others face.

" Oi. Flame brain. Look at me." He said, slapping the others cheek lightly. Natsu's eyes opened wearily, eyes blank as he looked at the other. Gray looked at him, worry written on his face.

" Whats wrong?" He asked, only getting a whimper from the dragon slayer. He was holding onto his stomach, biting his lips to keep in any signs of him being in pain. He shook his head, fingers gripping onto his vest tightly as another whimper escaped his mouth. He let out a gasp, eyes closing tightly as his felt everything break. His bones, his ribs, he felt them slowly break as he let out a pained yell. This instantly got everyone's attention, especially Gray's as he looked at him with wide eyes.

" Natsu whats wrong? I cant help if I don't know whats wrong!" He yelled, people running over. He felt stuffy, like he couldn't breath.

"T-to many..." He gasped, making Gray look stood up.

" Everyone needs to move! Don't crowd him!" He yelled, getting everyone to a safe distance. They all looked worriedly as Natsu let out another gasp. His insides felt like they were tearing apart as he held onto the shirt that Gray surprisingly still had on. Makarov made his way through the people, making his way to the shaking Salamander.

"Get him to the infirmary. I will view him more carefully there." He said, walking his way over there as Gray picked Natsu up bridal style, getting a whimper as the salamander bit his lip.

" I-it hurts." He whimpered, nails nearly tearing holes into the others shirt.

" Its ok... It won't hurt for long..." He said, holding him carefully as Lucy fallowed behind them.


	19. Chapter 17

Gray sat next to the infirmary doors, hearing faint screams and yells of pain. After he had put the salamander in the bed, he had passed out, which means he was now awake and in pain yet again. Gray needed a drink, or something to calm down his nerves. He ran a hand through his black locks, standing up as he went to the bar. Mira looked at him expectingly as he sat down, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Scotch please..." He said, sitting across from the worried Mira. She nodded, getting out a glass as she filled it with the golden liquid. He sighed, trying to get the screams and yells out of his mind. He knew Natsu said it wasn't his fault, but he couldn't help thinking that it was.

" Do you know whats happening in there?" Mira asked, only to get a shake of the head.

" It sounds like they are torturing him..." He mumbled, taking a drink before sighing. All of this because he wasn't aware... Because he didn't warn him in time...

" I am sure he will be fine. Its Natsu after all." She said with a slight smile, trying to lighten the mood.

" Thats what I thought too, but with all of the stuff that has happened... I'm not too sure now.." He said, taking another drink. Suddenly a red headed fairy sat down next to the ice mage, crossing her legs.

" You believe so little in him."

" Erza don't." He spat, taking another drink as the requip glared.

" Don't what, state the truth?"

" Erza I don't have time for this." He said, drinking the rest of the golden liquid as he stood, pinching the bridge of his nose. Erza stood, grabbing the other by the collar of his shirt as she pulled him close.

" You listen to me. This pity party needs to stop. He has talked to you yes? Then why are you still acting like this?" She spat, getting a glare from the ice mage.

" Because he is going to die because of me! How can I not feel bad about that?!" He yelled, grabbing the others arm as he tried to pry off her hand. This got the attention from everyone in the guild, making the red head growl slightly.

" He will not die!"

" How do you know?!" He yelled, landing a punch on the others cheek as she let go. Erza stood, looking up with shock before she glared. Gray did not want to deal with this, he didn't want any of this to happen. Erza walked over to him, punching the other in the face as he fell back, landing on his butt. Gray growled, getting up before throwing another punch, which Erza dodged as she grabbed his arm. She threw the other over her shoulder before pinning his arm to the ground with her boot.

" Believe in him! Stop acting like this or I swear I will nock you down, then you will have something to feel bad about." She spat at him, getting a glare from Gray as he tried to get her boot off of him.

" Stop!" Mira yelled at them both, pulling Erza back. Gray laid there, staring up at the ceiling before getting up. He looked at the other before walking out of the guild.


	20. Chapter 18

Natsu let out a breath, eyes opening slowly. He tried to sit up, but a pain in his chest made him whimper. He looked around the room tiredly, noticing Lucy standing next to him.

" C-can you help me u-up?" He asked, he felt useless just lying around. Lucy nodded as she slowly helped him sit up, putting a pillow behind his head so he was sitting comfortably.

" How do you feel?" She asked, eyes looking at him worridly.

" My chest... hurts.." He said, coughing slightly. Lucy moved closer as the coughs got worse, making him cover his mouth. He shook as blood left his mouth, spluttering down his arm. This panicked Lucy as she ran out of the room, trying to find the guild master. He let out another cough, letting it rack his shaking body as he pulled his hand away hazily. Blood pooled in his palm, running down his arm as he cursed. This was bad, really bad. Why hadn't he recovered yet? Why couldn't he just burn the sickness out like he did with others? Lucy came back with the head master and Erza. They looked at the other worriedly as he let another coughing fit rack his body. Lucy rubbed his back, silent tears falling as she stood. She couldn't see him like this... she could. She ran out the door, past others with worried expressions as she left the guild. As soon as the doors closed she let herself sob, tears falling rapidly as she closed her eyes.

"What...?" Gray asked himself as he looked back, hearing the sobbing as he began to run back. That sounds like Lucy, what happened now? He ran to where the crying was heard, seeing a sobbing blonde leaning against the guild as she hid her face. He ran over to her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Whats wrong? Did somethi-"

" Hes coughing up blood... I-its getting worse... A-and I don't k-know how to h-help." She cut him off, sobbing as she rubbed her eyes. Gray's eyes widened, standing back as he looked at her. He ran back in the guild, past the bar as he burst through the infirmary door. This got a look from the headmaster and Erza, Natsu trying to control his coughs as more blood went down his hands. He walked past the other, rubbing the salamanders back as his coughing slowly came to a stop, looking up at him with a daze. Gray looked back at the headmaster.

" Do you know how to stop this? "

" The person who has inflicted this sickness on him must take it away... otherwise he could die... and not in a matter of days...He doesn't have long, the spell is tearing him apart from the inside out." He said, making Erza and Gray turn pale.

" What about Wendy? Can't she slow this down in time for us to find this bastard?"

" Possibly." Was the answer, getting a look from Natsu.

"G-guys... I-I can.. b-burn this off..." He said weakly, getting a look from Gray.

" That won't help this time."

"I-I can do it! I -i know I ca-"

"Natsu did you not just hear him? The person who did this to you has to take it out! You might just make it worse!" Gray yelled, getting a look from the other. He was not putting up with this any longer, he hated being so weak.

" I have to try!"

" No! Your going to make it worse!"

" How do you know that?!"

" He said you don't have long! Do you want to speed up your death idiot?!" He asked, getting Natsu to quiet down.

" We will find this guy, and then this can stop." Gray said, walking out the doors as Natsu looked down


	21. Notice! I will be back!

_**I will be gone for a few days, so that means no updates :( I will surely get back to updating afterwords! I will be at San Japan 8, cosplaying Ayato Sakamaki ( Diabolik lovers) And Genocider Syo ( Dangan Ronpa) I will Update as soon as I get back I promise!**_


	22. Chapter 19

_**The con was great! Sorry the update is short :( I will get to work don't worry! Hope you like !**_

Gray let out a sigh, Natsu on his back as Wendy, Lucy and Erza fallowed after him. Yes it wasn't the best idea to take the salamander with them, but if they didn't it would take countless time to get back. Natsu was currently asleep, sweating badly as Wendy used her magic to heal what she could while they walked.

" So when we find this gu-"

" I'm going to beat him to a pulp."

" That wouldn't be the best idea Gray, he can't help Natsu if he is unconscious." Erza said, getting a nod from Wendy as she concentrated on the inside of the wound. Natsu let out a pained yelp as they stopped, getting a look from Wendy.

" Sorry! His rib cage is shattered. My magic is trying to move past it to find where the main sorce of pain bones need to heal on there own." She apologized, making them continue their walking.

" We are taking a train there. I do not want to repeat our long journey back." Gray said, looking down. This wouldn't be so painful if it wasn't for him, this wouldn't be happening. He couldn't help but think that when he saw Natsu.

" What about Natsu's motion sickness?"

" Leave that to me!" Wendy answered as they entered the train station, paying for their tickets before getting on. Gray sat Natsu in the seat next to him, his head laying on the ice mages shoulder. Wendy went to work, curing Natsu's motion sickness for the ride as she smiled.

" I'm glad I can help some.."

" Its appreciated." Lucy said, getting a nod from Erza and Gray.

" To be honest, she should have been on the mission with us, I mean it wouldn't have gotten as bad if she was there." Gray said, getting another smile from Wendy.

" I won't leave you on missions anymore! Sorry I missed this one though..." She apologized, getting a shake of the head from Erza.

" Its fine. We will all split up when we get there to find him quickly. Agreed?" She asked, getting a nod from everyone but the sleeping salamander.


	23. Chapter 20

As soon as they got to the town they split up, Lucy and Wendy went one way, while Erza went another. Gray was having some trouble right about now. Natsu had waken up, whimpering at the post motion sickness as he held onto Gray tightly.

" G-gray if you don't put me down I swear."

" If you don't shut up I swear. Natsu I am not speeding up your death."

" Gray Fullbuster I can walk by myself and you aren't speeding up anything!"

" Natsu Dragneel if you don't stop I will nock you out. I will not hesitate to do it." Gray warned, getting a growl from the salamander on his back. He was going to protest once again but was stopped by whimper as his heart beat quickened. Whats going on? Why does he feel faint?

"Gray...?" He asked, not even above a whisper as his fingers curled in the others shirt. It hurts. It hurts more then riding a train, or having someone punch him and take away his magic for hours on end. It hurts. His heart skips a beat and he starts to panic.

" Gray stop..."

" I'm not putting you down."

"N-no Gray, I-it hurts stop!" He almost yelled, nails digging into the others shirt. Gray stopped. Natsu admitted he was in pain? Out of all of this he has been so stubborn, why now does he decide to finally not hide it? He put the other down, turning to face him.

" What hurts?" He asked, only getting a choked out sob as the other tried to hide his face. No, he was not having any of this. His hands went to the sides of the others face, making the salamander look at him. Tears fell down his face, clenching his vest over his heart as he bit his lip. He moved the others hand, putting his own in its place as he felt the others heart beat. It was beating fast, skipping a beat occasionally as Natsu trembled.

" Your...heart?" He asked, getting a quick nod from the dragon slayer. He hadn't complained about his heart, which scared Gray to no end. Natsu let out a gasp, hand going over the others as his nails dug in. It felt like something was surrounding his heart, trying to pierce it. He felt sick, coughing as he quickly covered his mouth with his other hand. Blood spluttered and pooled in his palm, eyes closed tight as it ran down his arm. This alarmed Gray. He didn't know how to help, rubbing the others back as he tried to lessen the strain. He felt helpless, coughs slowly coming to a stop as he swayed slightly. The world was spinning, eyes feeling heavy as he closed them.

" Natsu no come on." Gray said, patting the others cheek as his eyes opened tiredly.

" Gray I'm done..."

" Y-your.. what..?"

" I'm done.. I-it hurts so much.. i-its trying to e-enter..."

"Enter what? Hey Natsu open your eyes!" He patted the others cheek once again, getting no response.

"Natsu! Natsu come on this isn't funny!" He almost yelled, panic filling him. He felt the others pulse, weak and fading by the second. He picked the other up bridal style, running to find Wendy. This isn't normal... what.. what was trying to enter? He couldn't blame himself... not now. He has to find Wendy.. He ran the way the other had went, calling out until the young dragon slayer looked back, seeing Gray with a white face.

" Gray! Whats wrong?" She asked, Erza running back with her.

" No! Erza you need to find him now! P-please!" He begged, getting the requip mage to come to a halt. Gray looked like he was close to crying. She nodded, running in the opposite direction as she searched. Gray set Natsu down, being careful as he laid him on the ground. He didn't care who stared, Natsu needed help and that's what really mattered. Wendy felt his pulse, becoming still.

"Gray..."

"What? Please tell me you found something."

"Gray I-"

" Pleas-"

"Gray he doesn't have a pulse!" She sobbed, tears running down her face as her body shook. Gray tried to find his pulse, panicking as his fingers moved quickly. He pulled the dragon slayer up, shaking his shoulders as he yelled his name.

" Natsu you have to wake up! You have to!... No... come on p-please please!" He begged, tears coming down his face quickly as he smacked the others cheek. He hid his face in the others chest, shaking as he still shook the other. He muttered several pleases as he held the salamander close. He was so cold, face emotionless like all the pain had passed.

It was his fault...

and he had to live with the death of another loved one.


	24. Chapter 21

He held the limp body as he sobbed into its chest, whimpering ' sorry' over and over. Wendy was rubbing her eyes, trying to dry the tears that were threatening to spill more then they already have.

_" What...?" Natsu asked himself as he stared at the scene in front of him. What was going on? Why could he see his... dead body...? He moved closer to the scene, putting a hand on the ice mages shoulder as he cried._

"W-why did y-you have to leave?! I - I thought you w-were stronger then this!" He sobbed, his form shaky as he still held the expressionless dragon slayer.

" I thought y-you where going to p-prove me wrong! why... w-why didn't you prove me wrong?!" He asked to the limp body in his arms, fingers entangling in the others vest.

_Natsu was speechless, a hand going over his mouth as a tear went down his face. So he was really... dead? No... No no no! All of this time, and he never found Igneel, never got to experience finding the person who raised him. He was never going to be able to see Lucy's face again, or Erza's or Gray's. He would never be able to go through the guild doors again. Never get to talk to his guild mates... his family. He would never be able to see Happy, or help his friends ever again. It was all gone before his very eyes._

" I d-didn't want to give up! I swore I-i wouldn't... I'm so sorry.. I- I am so sorry Natsu!" He sobbed, rocking back and forth as his tears flowed like a river. First his family, then Ur, and now his best friend. His rival. His family. People around them cleared out, leaving them to mourn.

" I still need you! Who am I-i gonna fight with?! Who is gonna be there for me, e-even though I push... I'm so sorry!" Gray repeated, images of when they were children popped in and out of his mind. By the riverbank, in the guild. Natsu was always there, and now he was gone.

_Natsu was on the ground, crying with a sniffle as he choked back a sob." And I still n-need you! I need you please, I don't want to leave!" He yelled, not getting a response as the other sobbed. He looked over at Wendy who was hiding her face. This shouldn't be happening. He should have been stronger then this. If he was then he would still be alive. He would still be there to yell at Gray, get scared by Erza's glares, get that warm smile that Lucy gave, the warm and small hugs from Happy. He would still be able to do that, but he was weak._

_" I'm so sorry Gray... I'm so so sorry! It can't end this way! It c-cant! No!" He yelled, fist punching the ground at his side._

Erza ran, a man on her back as she quickened her step. She had to get back, or she wouldn't know what would happen. She swore on her life she wouldn't run out of time, or so she thought. She ran back to a crying and shaking Gray, and a sobbing Wendy. She stopped, the man on her shoulder falling to the ground as she ran to Wendy. She nealed down next to the child, rubbing her back.

"What happened Wendy?"

" H-hes de-dead! I-i couldn't... I'm so s-sorry!" She sobbed, hiding her face in her hands. Erza froze, skin going pale as she looked back at the others. She stood, walking to Gray as she tried to pull him from the corpse.

" N-no! Don't touch me!"

" Gray stop! He's gone!" She yelled, finally pulling away from the body. She pulled him into an embrace, armor turning to regular clothing as Gray shook.

" You promised..." He whispered, fingers gripping her shirt.

" You said he could do this! You said he could a-and look what happened!" He yelled, hiding his face in the crook of the requip mages neck.

" We... W-we can still try to save him..."

" How?!" He yelled, looking up at her with such emotion, such anger and despair that her breath hitched.

" We can take it out of him... the sickness... I-it might save him.."

" Might! And if it doesn't, then what?!"

"T-then... we will give him a proper farewell...and we will kill the one responsible... "

_Natsu was sobbing, watching as his family slowly tore away from him_


	25. Chapter 22

Erza slapped the older mans cheek, metal clanking against the skin as he woke up with a cough. He looked at his surroundings, cowering back when he saw the red headed Titania.

"What do you want from me? My money? J-just take it" He stuttered, shaky hands searching through his empty pockets.

"We don't want you're money." Gray stated loudly, getting a look from Erza.

" We need your help. See our friend over there?" She asked, pointing over to the salamander that was in the ice mages arms, his skin pale and cold looking.

" Your spell hit him during our last fight, seeping into a wound which was there previously. We need you to extract it from hi-"

" He's surely dead by now." The wizard stated, cutting Erza off. Gray looked down at the fire mage in his arms, biting his bottom lip.

" If you would let me finish instead of rudely interrupting me. This is not a request, its an order." She threatened, a sword now pointing to the mans throat.

"Or I will not hesitate to kill you." She spat, getting a look of shock from the wizard. He moved over to Natsu, feeling for his pulse as he felt a wavering beat. He closed his eyes, focusing his energy as he searched for the spell eating his insides. He let out a breath, this was so annoying. He sent the wave for a reason.

" Why should I help you?" He spat, looking up at the red head with annoyance. Erza sighed, taking the others arm, pulling it out in front of her as she let her sword slice the skin beneath it, stretching to his fore arm till it came close to his wrist.

" Every time you object." She stated aggressively, pushing down as blood seeped from his arm, a sickening squish and stretch as the skin tore filled the area along with the wizards pained yell." I will go deeper. Do. ?" She asked threateningly, leaving the sword stuck in the crevices of his arm. " Better hurry, or I won't have time to stop the bleeding and you will die." She said with an emotionless look. The man now nodded quickly, using all his power to find his dirty work. he let out a pained sigh as Natsu's body arched, a black mist coming from his seeping wound, blood running down his stomach as the mist went through his bones. There was a pained scream from the salamander, eyes wide with fear and hurt as he gripped the ice mages hand that was holding him close. Gray gritted his teeth, trying to keep Natsu calm but to no avail.

"H-he needs to keep still." The wizard informed, getting a nod from Gray as he held him still.

" S-stop! stop god it hurts! ple-please stop!" Natsu cried, tears falling down his cheeks as his nails gripped Grays arm, getting a sound of protest from Gray. Even though it felt like his nails were going to rip through his skin, Gray didn't move, he held him close.

'_ This is punishment... His screams..'_

Another scream filled the area as blood seeped at the wound, the black marks fading ever so slowly as the mist took them away." Please! Make it s-stop please!" Natsu was now begging, eyes closed shut tightly as he gripped the others arm with all the strength he had. There would definitely be marks in the morning, but Gray didn't care. Finally it stopped, leaving a gasping salamander whimpering and yelping at every touch. The wizard fell back, panting at the power used as well as the blood loss. Erza slowly pulled the weapon away from the others skin, releasing with a pop as skin and blood hung from her sword. This caused a pained yelp from the wizard, now furiously holding his split open and bleeding arm.

"Wendy."

"Y-yes ma'am?" She stuttered, eyes wide as she looked at the scene before her.

" Stitch his arm.. Don't lessen the pain. This is punishment." Erza stated, pointing her sword down at the man." If you ever, hurt any of my friends again, I will come for you, and that arm will be the least of your worries." She threatened, going over to Natsu's side. He desperately tried to stop his tears, but they wouldn't stop. Erza's armor disappeared into lights, tearing off a piece of her shirt as she put it over his stomach, tying it around to stop the bleeding some. This earned a whimper from the fire mage, shaking in Gray's arms. "We must get him back. I will go find Lucy and Happy, then we will leave and get him to the infirmary." She stated as she crossed her arms. Gray only nodded, holding the salamander close as he stood up, getting another whimper.

"I-its gonna get better.. I-I promise.." Gray cried. Why was he crying? because he saw one of the people he cared about the most wither in pain before his very eyes.

_And it was his fault._


	26. Chapter 23

Once permitted into the infirmary, Gray never left the room. Natsu was currently asleep, breathing shallowly as his chest rises and falls. He was bandaged from his chest down, red spots all over the bandages from the blood that seeped through. Gray knew they would need to be changed, which was a painful process he knew, but he didn't know if he could handle it. Handle the yells of pain, the whimpers and the cursing under breath from the salamander, but he wouldn't leave the room. As soon as Natsu was admitted Gray made everyone leave, not wanting to crowd the room, so now it was just him and a sleeping salamander. Gray knew this was going to pass, he knew Natsu would soon get back on his feet and be the stubborn bull he had always known, but he didn't know how long it would hurt, how long Natsu would hide his pain. He sighed as he leaned back in his chair, pinching the bridge of his nose as he let out a long sigh. This was all his fault, all of this.

_"Stop this! This isn't the Gray I know, stop feeling sorry."_

Those words replayed in his head, remembering how Natsu stopped him that day. Told him to stop worrying, that it was gonna be ok. He needed a drink, or a smoke. God it had been forever since he actually had a smoke. He had quite smoking a long time ago, but with all these feelings and regret he had, he felt like he needed one. He ran a hand through his hair, looking up at the ceiling as he bit the inside of his cheek. A whimper pulled Gray back to reality as he looked at the now awake salamander.

"G-gray?" Natsu asked, his stutter prominent in his speech. He tried to sit up, shaky hands trying to push himself. At this Gray was instantly at the others side, making him lay back down.

" You need rest, your going to re open your wounds."

"I don't c-care, I want to s-sit up." Natsu argued, trying once again to sit up strait. Gray was going to help the other at least, but was swatted away by the now pouting salamander.

" I-I am not a baby, l-let me do this b-by myself."

"Just let me help, you don't need more blood loss you idiot." Gray retorted, shifting the pillows so the pinkette was sitting comfortably. Gray brought the chair closer to the infirmary bed, biting the inside of his cheek.

"How do you feel?"

" S-shaky, dizzy...b-but ok other then that." He said, stretching out with a small whine.

" I am so sorry.."

"Gray don't start this."

"Look at you!" Gray yelled, hand slamming down on the bedside table as he now stood.

"Your bandaged up and bleeding and its all because of me! How can I not blame myself?!"

" Listen to me right now." Was all Natsu said, grabbing the collar of the others shirt as he pulled it down to his level." I am going to get better, and as soon as I do I'm going to kick your butt! because you need something knocked into you! I aint' going to stay in this damn bed till I wither away do you hear me? I am going to get up and I will knock some sense into you, and then you won't worry or bring this up at all. Understand?"

"Natsu I-"

"Understand?!" Natsu yelled, cutting Gray off as he glared.

"Your too important to me..." Natsu muttered, looking down as his grip became weak. Gray didn't know what to say, eyes wide at the statement.

* * *

><p><em><strong>so yeah new chapter! Comment if you think I should make this shippy or not. Thank you for all of those who have commented, favorited and followed, you mean so much to me! So let me hear what you guys think!<strong>_


End file.
